


Tiny Anti

by Snorp_Lord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Family Fluff, Magical Accidents, Sean McLoughlin Egos, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: The warnings come after the spells. Anti should really keep that in mind before annoying Marvin.





	Tiny Anti

Schneepelstein was used to a lot of weirdness. He had to be, living at the Septic house. They had an actual zombie under the same roof as an honest-to-god superhero, after all. That being said, for the most part, things were a lot more...chilled than you'd expect. Aside from the occasional Anti sighting, nobody was at each other's throats the same way he knew a lot of the Ipliers were. So despite the bizarre combination of people at home, Henrik never really found himself at a complete loss as to how to handle them.

 

That being said, Marvin was very adept at surprises. His most recent being the glitching child hanging off his arm and glaring at both of them like he absolutely would kill them, if only he was allowed near sharp things. Henrik just stared at the child for a moment.

 

“How...ze hell...did you-”

 

Marvin tangled his free hand into his long hair, looking slightly panicked. “I didn't mean to! He was being a butt, so I thought this might teach him a lesson! I didn't realize you can't undo it right away!”

 

“Marvin, you turned Anti into a child.”

 

“I know! Just...It wears off at the end of the day, so help me look after him until then?” Anti was already trying to tug his hand away from Marvin's to get away. Had he been his normal size, he would have no problem getting away. But right now, he looked more like a skinny seven-year-old.

 

Henrik sighed. “Anti, please stop pulling his arm off.”

 

As soon as he heard it, Anti stopped pulling to glare at him. When he actually saw Henrik, though, Anti went pink and ducked into Marvin's cape, hiding behind the magician. It was oddly cute. Certainly not normal for the brash glitch they all knew and...tolerated. He would probably tell Henrik to 'go away’, in less pleasant terms. So of course Marvin wanted to tease him.

 

He pulled his cape away from Anti, trying to get him out. “Ooh, someone's got a crush on Schneep! Don't you wanna say hi, An- OW FUCK!” Marvin yelped, pulling his arm forward so it was away from Anti. “Did you freaking bite me? Did you actually just bite me? With your teeth?”

Tiny Anti stuck his tongue out with a grin. Yikes. Kept the fangs, then.

 

“Marvin, please don't tease ze patient. Zhis is still Anti. No matter how cute he looks now.”

 

“Yeah, ya think? Freaking shark more like…”

 

“I see that. Vhy don't you let everyone else know about the situation? I'll look after Anti.”

 

Marvin nodded before scowling at the very smug kid. He then made for the door, skirting two feet around Anti on his way. “You're never gonna hear the end of this, kid!”

 

And with that, he was gone, leaving Anti and Henrik alone. “...Vell zhen. How are you feeling?”

 

“...”

 

“Anything hurt? Feeling different?”

 

Anti glared at him. Stupid question, really. 

 

“Look, Anti, you need to vork vith me here. You're going to be like zis for a while, so we may as well make ze best of it. Right?”

 

He huffed but nodded, crossing his arms, waiting for Schneep to keep talking. Could he...not? Or maybe just didn't want to? His voice probably sounded different. Would it still glitch? Anti's actual body was still glitchy, so maybe? Regardless, he needed to-

 

“OH MY GOD HE REALLY DID IT! GUYS, COME LOOK!” Jackie's voice got quieter as he ran back to fetch the other egos. “GUYS YOU HAVE TO SEE ANTI!” 

 

Less than thirty seconds later, the rest of the Septics had gathered, all staring at Anti.

“Now now, let's not crowd him-”

 

“Ant...look...diffent?”

 

“He's so tiny!”

 

“Kinda reminds me of Junior, huh Chase?”

 

“Now you've said it, yeah, they do kinda look alike!”

 

“Seriously, step back people.” Ignoring him completely, Jackie and Chase came to the front, Jackie going so far as to poke Anti in the face. A bad idea, as he would know if he listened to Henrik.

 

“Aw, who's a cute little- FRICK!” He jumped back, holding his finger and grimacing.

 

“He bites. Listen to me next time.”

 

Anti grinned evilly at Jackie. Most of the others stepped back, although Robbie had to slowly shuffle, leaving him the closest to the threat as Anti approached. Oh dear.

 

Then Anti did something unexpected. He jumped onto Robbie for a hug.

 

“The fuck? Why does he get hugs? 'Stead of bites?”

 

“He hangs around Robbie a whole bunch normally, right?” Chase looked at them, trying to figure out what the deal was. “Maybe if he already likes you, he's chill? In which case...Jamie?”

 

Jameson stepped forward with a polite wave. Chase pulled him a little closer, almost using him as a human shield as he approached Anti. “He probably likes you, right?”

 

'I suppose. Hard to tell,’ Jameson signed out. 

 

“Welp, only one way to find out!” With that, Chase pushed Jamie lightly towards the danger zone. Everyone watched as Anti grabbed Jameson's sleeve and tugged him into the hug as well, face hidden in Robbie's stomach. 

 

“Hm. Suppose zhat's zhat, zhen. Ve have our babysitters.”

 

“Ant...small? Protec...Ant?” 

 

‘I believe we'll be looking after Anti until he's back on top form, old chap.’ 

 

Robbie beamed. “Will...keep...Ant...safe!”

 

With that sorted, most of the egos trickled out of Henrik's office. The initial surprise had faded a little, and nobody wanted to risk their fingers, thank you very much. How much childcare knowledge did Anti's babysitters actually have, though? After a second of thinking, Henrik poked his head out the door.

 

“Chase? Can you come back, please?”

 

Sure enough, Chase whipped around and walked back to the office. “Sup, Hen?”

 

“You're the only one here with any knowledge about caring for children. Keep an eye on the three of them.”

 

Chase shook his head. “Dude, Anti like...hates me! No way, Jose. Not happening. Nev-” He glanced down at the feeling of something tugging his shirt. Anti was pulling at the hem, and once he had Chase's attention, he held his arms up, hopping up and down slightly on the spot. Aka, 'pick me up right now or there will be hell to pay’.

 

So of course, Chase picked him up, holding Anti against his side. Anti grinned and nuzzled Chase's shoulder, settling down with a smile. 

 

“You know what? Sure.”


End file.
